


You're my End and my Beginning

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both new that this was a new start. Not only for Richard as king but also for his kingdom. It maybe wasn’t a new start for their marriage but they were both beyond sure that it was the start of a new life, growing inside Anne’s womb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my End and my Beginning

The August sun was burning down at them. It was definitely warmer than the last days had been. He remembered the thawed grass on the morning of the battle and now Richard was riding home with his men. Or back to London. He could never really call London his home. For him Middleham was the only home he knew.

His thoughts wandered to Anne. He was more than glad that she’d recovered from the illness she had month ago. At some days he thought he was going to loose her, like he had lost his beloved Ned. He would never forget the moment Stanley came to him and told him that it was time to look for the next queen. It made him furious and if Elizabeth wouldn’t have been there to hold him back he probably would have lost his temper. 

Rumors were spreading in the following days and Richard was sure that it was Stanley’s doing. He thought that it was even Stanley who did put the idiotic idea into Elizabeth’s head that she would be the next queen, that Richard loved her. He loved his niece, but only because she was his niece and she remembered him of his beloved brother. Richard was about to tell her that there’s no hope for her to becoming the next queen but then he realized that with the rumors starting, Henry Tudor was losing the York affinity and more and more men came to Richard to remind him of their loyalty. 

He delayed his speech to Elizabeth. Day by day. Until Anne heard of the rumors, and it was too late. He’d told her that there was nothing behind it but seeing Anne still pale he only walked off. He didn’t want her to suffer more. Surely she’d understand. 

*******************************

It was afternoon when Richard was riding into the forecourt. He immediately saw Elizabeth standing there, smiling at him. His eyes searched for Anne and he found her still upstairs, looking down. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and he was relived to see that she gained some wait in the past weeks. 

Elizabeth made an attempt to come forward but he stopped her, holding his hand in signature before getting rid of his helmet. Richard looked at his wife and everyone knew that he was waiting for his wife to welcome him back. 

Anne slowly made her way down the stairs, looking down because she felt the eyes of the whole court on her and it made her feel uncomfortable. For a moment she wondered why it was like that, she was still queen and she should be used to the people staring at her but she knew that this was different. Half of the court already thought she was dead or in a convent, that Richard had put her aside, his old, barren queen. But here she was. For a moment Anne was sure that Richard would let Elizabeth welcome him and the younger one tried but he stopped her which left Anne a bit shocked.  
When she was standing before the horse she looked up for the first time and couldn’t help but smile. There he was! Richard, her savior, the love of her life, looking better than ever.

Richard waited until Anne was standing in front of him. He noticed that she was wearing the old green dress. For a moment he wondered why she’d chosen to wear this. She had the best fabric and the most beautiful dresses in her chambers but today she chose to wear this old dress but it didn’t bother him at all because this was his Anne. 

He dismounted from his horse and turned around to his wife. As he stretched his arm out to her, resting it around her waist a light smile formed around his lips before he pulled her towards him and placed his lips on hers. 

A shock of electricity went through Anne’s body the moment their lips touched. She had forgotten how it felt, how it was to be kissed by him. It had been months since he’d last kissed her and this kiss was all new, a new sensation that aroused her, that took her breath away.

When he parted from her he looked at her with concerned eyes. “I trust you’re feeling better?” he asked and Anne looked at him with wide eyes. Her fingers brushed over his armor and she gave him a small smile, indicating that he’s right. 

“You should lay down and sleep a bit.”, he murmured before he indicated to her that they should move inside. 

**************************************

Anne was standing besides the bed when the door was pushed open and she saw that Richard stepped in. He had already got rid of his doublet and his shoes and was slowly walking towards her after he’d bolted the door. On his way to Anne he lifted his shirt over his head and let it fall careless to the ground. 

Anne felt nervous, just like she had been on their wedding night. As she looked at Richard she realized that he was unbuttoning his breeches. She got the hint and slowly pushed the straps of her nightshift over her shoulders, letting it pool around her feet before stepping out. 

As she looked back at Richard she could see that he was already erected and the thought of him filling her, making her complete, making them one brought more wetness to her core, despite the nervous feelings she had.

Slowly they approached each other until they were standing close. Anne’s hand automatically went up, brushing over his chest to his shoulder while he slowly bent down and captured her lips in a passionate yet loving kiss. 

Anne let her fingers grab his curls, adoring the feel of his silky hair around her fingers. Richard placed his hands on her waist and slowly took her off the ground. Without breaking the kiss he carried her towards the bed and Anne was shocked when he did not place her in the middle of it. Instead he’d turned around and lied down bringing her with him, so that she was straddling him.

When Anne set up she could feel the tip of his erection at her entrance but she didn’t move. Richard let out a moan at the feeling of her wetness and looked at her as she softly caressed his chest with her delicate fingers.

He let his hand wander down her arm until he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together. His other hand went to her hip and he let her go up a little bit. When Anne moved her hips down again she took his erection fully into her core, closing her eyes at the overwhelming feeling of him filling her.

Slowly she started to ride him, their eyes never breaking contact, same with their intertwined fingers. Anne bent down, changing the position of him inside her in the movement, causing them both to moan before she placed her lips on his for another passionate kiss.

**********************************

Later Anne’s head was resting on Richard’s shoulder while his fingers were caressing the skin on her shoulders. They both new that this was a new start. Not only for Richard as king but also for his kingdom. It maybe wasn’t a new start for their marriage but they were both beyond sure that it was the start of a new life, growing inside Anne’s womb.

**Author's Note:**

> Gif sets to this story can be found here:  
> Part 1: http://annexrichard.tumblr.com/post/88174275945/historical-au-youll-my-end-and-my-beginning  
> Part 2: http://annexrichard.tumblr.com/post/88174279780/historical-au-youll-my-end-and-my-beginning


End file.
